This is how it is
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A confession gone overboard maybe or is it just human nature. Inspired by Skywolf666's Jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

This How It Is

As they sat in an inn within the city of Meltokio, a quick discussion on how to find a way to stop Zelos from bugging Sheena had been completely derailed to their own opinions of each other became the limelight of the debate. As Sheena sat on the bed carefully eyeing Lloyd as he paced from the bedside table to the window to see the sun set in the city outskirts, he turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. The misunderstanding in a few comments was the reason why the conversation has drawn this way, but hoping to redeem himself he thought he should kill it before it gets out of hand.

"Sheena I..." He was quickly cut off. Sheena knew what he was like and she didn't want him to get away with the chance off settling this tension between them. Clasping her hands together, she held her resolve and faced him with a solid expression.

"Why are things like this between us Lloyd?" Lloyd was known to have the air of obliviousness around him but he knew exactly what she means this time, regardless he tried to play off it.

"I don't know what you're..." Sheena blew it.

"Bullshit and you know it!" Lloyd's face bent into a frown as he looked into the eyes of despair and disappointment that were Sheena's. He made an audio able sigh and ran his un-gloved hands through his hair. He leant back against the wall with his arms crossed and looked back at her.

"You want the truth then?" Lloyd serious voice startled Sheena slightly be her face held still.

"Can't be any worse than what I'm expecting." Sheena folded her arms crossed for his answer but a small smirk crawled on Lloyd's face.

"Well it all depends what you see in this tension." Sheena's face grew harder in annoyance, he was stalling for time and she knew it.

"I know what I see in this but do..."

"I love you."

"Wait, what?" Sheena was totally blindsided by his comment, not believing what she's hearing.

"You heard me, I love you." Sheena blinked twice before turning to answer him.

"How have you figured that one out, do you even know how it feels?" Lloyd frown reappeared and then he shook his head.

"No, I do not know exactly what it feels but from telling you what I feel maybe you can tell me if I'm right or wrong, no?" Sheena shook her head in dismay. 'Damn and I thought he felt the same as me...'

"Why 'I love you', how do you know what would be the right words?" She asked.

"Regal." That was all that needed to be said. Sheena then shook her head and gets this conversation to progress.

"So, what is it exactly that you feel?" Lloyd walked towards her to the point where he was standing over her as she sat on the bed looking up at him. He offered out his hands and Sheena cautiously took them. The second he hands made full contact with his; he squeezed them close and pulled her up into a standing position. He then enclosed his arms around the body of Sheena and held her close. Sheena couldn't actually believe what was happening; she was so close to the one of her heart, she could hear both of theirs beat in sync.

"Well Sheena, I have grown to feel that us meeting even due to circumstance wasn't luck or coincidence, I feel that it was fate. As everyday goes, I can't imagine you not being there. Even as the whole group will split apart and do their own thing once this is over, you're the one person I don't want to let go of. It seems that if anything happened to you, I won't be able to accept it. At first I thought of holding this off but as the days slip by, I feel either something will happen or someone else will catch your interest. As you can see, you saw right through me this time." Sheena snuggled into his chest not believing this is the same Lloyd that she has been travelling around with. The usual Lloyd will never speak this deeply with so much maturity. At the end of the day she got what she wanted to hear and that all that matters to her.

"You prepared that in advance?" Sheena giggled. Lloyd chuckled slightly as one hand left the back of Sheena to scratch the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

"Yeah, sort of..." Sheena giggled again and wrapped her arms around him basking in his warmth.

"Are you even interested in how I feel?" Sheena prodded. Another nervous laugh came from him as he looked down at her. Even with a furious blush on her face, she still had a contempt smile on it.

"Yeah I am." Sheena's smile grew wider.

"Well Lloyd, I feel exactly the same way you do, to the point of where all the stuff Zelos talks about what he does with girls..." She leaned up and pressed a few kisses down his neck causing him to shiver and sigh slightly at this new sensation. "...Is what I would like to do to you..." Hiding her blush she sank back into Lloyd's chest.

"Wow, I guess that settles everything today. Talk about being productive..." Sheena laughed at Lloyd's comment.

"Look Lloyd, I'm not gonna lie to you. I want you to kiss me. If you believe everything you just said to me you will do...humph" With that, Lloyd's lips instantly covered her own in their first ever kiss in their lives. As Sheena pushed back to deepen the embrace she flung her arms around Lloyd's head as Lloyd's hands moved to her hips. The passion started to sink in as Sheena's tongue began to press for entrance into Lloyd's mouth. Doing what was natural he accepted and as Sheena's tongue melted with his own he was a little startled at first but as he then gelled into the embrace and pushed back with as much passion as she gave him. After a few seconds, the gently pulled away from each other to breathe the air they needed. With a loving second brush of the lips, Sheena spoke.

"Martel, that was amazing..." Sheena sighed as felt the warmth of Lloyd's lips leave her own. She softly untangled he hands from the Swordsman's hair and placed them around his neck once again.

"Yeah it was..." Lloyd answered a little breathless. As the two because to recover from their first intimate moment with each other, Sheena was debating where she should go from here.

'Would it be best to make him stay, make him feel how much I need him before it's too late?' The half frown that had appeared on the face of Sheena was taken notice of by Lloyd during her internal thoughts.

"Are you ok Sheena?" Lloyd asked as his soft tone that shocked her out of thoughts. Shaking her head against his chest, she held him tighter against her as she mumbled something against his torso. "What was that Sheena?" She raised her head to meet eyes with him. Also though she has a blush so apparent it seemed all the blood in her body rose to her face, she cleared her voice and spoke again.

"Would you mind staying the night with me?" She mumbled barely audibly. Completely unaware of the embarrassment of her desire being shown, or her desire at all, he smiled graciously and nodded.

"Sure thing Sheena" Hitting her head lightly against him in slight irritation. He didn't have a clue about what was going on in her head and seems she was going to have to lead this courtship from the ground up. Sighing slightly she pulled away from Lloyd (Much to his dismay); she made her way to the door and flicked the lock closed.

'This is one situation Zelos won't mess up.' She amused to herself before walking back to him. The closer she got to him the faster her walking speed as she travelled to him. As soon as he was in arm's reach, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back against the bed then she spun around and then threw him on to it with all the power she had in her lust induced body. Completely shocked by her actions, Lloyd was going to protest but before he got his bearings straight after landing on the bed Sheena was already crawling up his body with the look of devilish mischief in her eyes.

"Sheena what..." Instantly cut off by Sheena's feverish lips against his own as she moved to straddle him. As her lips kept him busy she pulled the forearm gloves from her arms and then started to work on the trouser straps on his chest once both were unclipped she pulled away from Lloyd's face and sat up on his chest.

"When you're on the bottom you, look even cuter, you know that?" Still trying to recover from Sheena forwardness and aggression, he shook his head lightly and looked back up at her.

"I guess we plan on doing...?" Lloyd's question was phased out by his uncertainty. Sheena's face softened as she leaned downed to play with his hair.

"Not unless you have any objections." Sheena whispered huskily into his ear. Despite knowing nothing to do with the subject, the very feel of her breath against his skin in such an inviting tone brought shivers up and down his spine. Pulling the buttons on his crimson shirt, the shirt briskly split open at she began to kiss down his neck causing him to moan openly at this new sensation.

"...Sh...Sheena...?" Lloyd called out between gasps.

"Hmmm?" She replied while still kissing down his neck, soon arriving at his chest.

"Is this your first time?" He asked lightly as he tried to see through the haze of lust that has started to gather in his eyes. Sheena began to kiss her way upwards towards his face. Just then she placed her right against his cheek before he subconsciously started to nuzzle against it. With that she brought her lips to his for another full on passionate kiss. Feeling brave, Lloyd's hands started to snake their way up Sheena's hips on to her sides as he gently rubbed in circles, not daring to go any further. Out of reaction Sheena moaned into his mouth from the contacted the slowly pulled away.

"Yes Lloyd, this is my first time." She pulled apart the shirt causing Lloyd to instinctively lift himself of the bed so that Sheena could remove the article of clothing. Almost drooling at his lightly muscled torso, it was so inviting to her she couldn't resists fanning her hand up and down his exposed chest.

"How come you know so much on what you're doing?" Sheena giggled slightly and removed the skin tight sleeves around her arms and threw them to the side.

"I've been doing my research I guess, but this whole experience is new to me..." Sheena brought Lloyd's hand to her breast and Lloyd's hand out of reflex tried to move pull his hand away but Sheena hold still letting his hand cover it. Seeing this as the 'all clear' signal, Lloyd slowly and softly cupped his hand around her breast. Her reaction was immediate, a small moan and whimper escaped her lips as she threw he head back. "...That contact, makes me feel something new Lloyd. Whenever your hands are on me, I just melt and give into to this blissfully good feeling." She sighed as she tried to reposition herself until she noticed something she almost shuffled back on. Her expression turned from one of surprise to mischief. Lloyd instantly knew what she found and with a blush as blazing as the sun, he looked away not to make eye contact.

"Looks like our feelings are mutual." She rocked her hips back causing friction between her heat and his arousal through the fabric. This motion cause Lloyd to buck his hips upwards causing them both to moan aloud simultaneously.

"I see what you mean..." Lloyd gasped as he leaned up to capture Sheena's lips in another kiss. Now with newly sprung confidence, his hands attacked Sheena's body. They reached for Sheena's sash and untied it within record time, catching it before it fell Sheena threw it with the rest of the discarded clothes that were starting to paint the room in its own erotic way. The lack of a sash made Sheena's shorted kimono hang off her, momentarily hiding the curves of her figure. But not to be denied, Lloyd's hands travelled inside and slipped off the purple cloth while his lips went after her neck. Using his tongue to please her near her throat had a positive reaction on Sheena. Her nails dug into his back and she moved he head to the side to allow him more access. Just as she went to reach around to undo the clips of her strapless bra, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit..." Both Sheena and Lloyd whispered to each other.

"Hey Sheena, how come your door is locked?" Zelos' voice could be heard from the other side. Her face instantly reflected the annoyance she felt inside.

"To keep perverts like you out while I'm getting changed!" She shouted back even though Lloyd went back to work on her neck which was getting tortuously close to her breasts while carrying a dark smirk.

"Haha, fair enough. Have you seen Lloyd by any chance, I saw him come up hear a while ago but I haven't seen him since?" Sheena bit back a moan that almost escaped as Lloyd's hands started to cup and massage her breasts through the fabric. She was going to make Lloyd pay after putting her through this.

"Yeah..." Lloyd's eyes went wide as he looked up at her in surprise, she smirked back with something as evil as the one he had earlier. "He said he was going to have a walk around the market before coming back tonight. I haven't seen him since to be honest. It was something about needing new sheathes for his swords or something." Sheena continued as Lloyd went back to what he was doing previously as Sheena's nails dug harder into his skin as she felt his hands snake under her bra to touch her directly.

"That is strange. What did he do; teleport out of here or something?" Sheena made a small giggle before an inaudible moan came from her lips.

"Maybe he went through a window or something, I don't know. Anyway let me get dressed stupid Chosen and I'll chat to you later." Sheena growled slightly when she felt Lloyd's warm tongue just above her nipple as he held her bra out of the way.

"Alright, see you later Sheena." With that his footsteps could be heard going down the hallway of the inn before they eventually faded away. As soon as she heard them go, Sheena turned to Lloyd in mock anger and then pressed her lips to his while pushing him down to the bed. With the quickness of her battle style she undid the clips of her bra and threw it with the rest discarded clothes. Within another passionate embrace their hands wandered as they both reached to the helm of the other's pants. With a soft nod from both of them undid each other's bottoms. As Lloyd finished Sheena's, she pulled away and stood on the bed. As Lloyd began to raise himself to sitting position to wonder what is going on, Sheena used one of her feet to pin him down to the bed by pressing it against his chest. Sheena then slowly and sensually, pulled her bottoms and her panties down her legs. The sight made Lloyd drool with anticipation and want. He was getting a direct view of what he was getting in a few moments, and even though he has never seen a woman's heat before, it was strangely inviting for him. As her clothes reached her feet, she kicked them off into the corner of the room.

"I can't be the only one like this right now could I? It should only be fair..." With skill even unknown to her, she used the foot that was against his€ chest to pull down Lloyd's pants and boxers. Even as her foot lightly grazed his arousal on the way down, he let out a light whimper. He was totally at her mercy and there was nothing he could do about it. When his clothes got to the base he also kicked them off. They made light sound of metal colliding as they hit the ground but those where the least of your worries. As Sheena went back to straddling Lloyd but he flipped them over so Sheena was under him for the first time today.

"Tired of begin dominated?" She asked him with a grin. Lloyd shook his head and smiled back lovingly.

"Nope, it's easier to see how beautiful you are." Sheena blushed furiously before taking his face in her hands and bringing him to her lips. As their kissed continued, Sheena pulled the bow on her hair band so her hair fell to her shoulders. Lloyd's hand started to travel the smooth-as-silk legs of his lover and travelled in between her legs at a tortuously slow pace. She pulled away from his lips to moan before stopping his hand from going any further.

"Something wrong Sheena?" He asked cautiously as looked at her, Sheena just shook her head and smiled.

"Touch me please..." Her voice begged for the feeling she has been dreaming about. As Lloyd slowly lifted his fingers against her heat, she arched her back against him. With a little bit of improvising from Lloyd, he then enveloped one of Sheena's nipples in his mouth as his fingers softly entered his lover's body. The feeling was all too much for the dark haired ninja, as she called out his name and threw her head back in pure unadulterated bliss.

"Ll, Lloyd!" She struggled as his fingers began to work on her insides and his tongue worked on her breasts, alternating between the two. The fires of passion that she has been struggling to suppress were taking her over now, and she was more than happy to let herself go.

'Martel, please don't let this end..." She could feel the heat rising, but then the warmth from between her legs slowly disappeared and Lloyd raised himself from her cleavage. Her eyes snapped open in confusion at the loss of contact. As she opened them, she was met with Lloyd's face, a smiling one at that.

"Should we..." He trailed and still gasping at the lack of contact Sheena nodded furiously while lightly grasping his arousal causing the Lloyd to moan aloud. After stroking him a few times, she then positioned him at her heat, ready and willing to make the plunge of human nature.

"You sure Sheena?" Sheena nodded, happy that he cared so much.

"Yes Lloyd, make me whole." She demanded as she urged her own hips forward wanting the contact. As Lloyd wrapped his arms around Sheena to give him better leverage, he pushed his hips forward as his arousal met her heat for the first time without the constriction of clothes. With one last nod, Lloyd thrust forward causing a gasp and a whither from Sheena. Even though this aspect of their courtship should hurt Sheena even in the slightest but it actually had the opposite effect.

'Oh my...MARTEL!' She screamed in pleasure as she was worked up earlier by Lloyd's fingers, a single thrust brought her to orgasm almost immediately. Her cavern instantly constricted than expanded rhythmically as Lloyd was forced to do nothing but thrust away at her. Her screams of the higher one and his name in time was like gospel music in his ears only served in egging him on in thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

"Lloyd, faster! Harder! Lloyd!" She called out between cries of bliss as Lloyd worked her insides the best he could. The exasperation from the two lovers was becoming visible. Sweat coming from their fully working bodies as the heat and smell of sex lingered and danced in the air. The windows in Sheena's room began to steam over as the two lovers' worlds became cloudy for everything except themselves. This dance of courtship was going to come to an end eventually but not until Sheena reached that high once again.

"Ah...AH....Lloyd I'm gonna...MARTEL!" She screamed as she hit the orgasmic point of love for the second time in a row. That's when a groan hit Lloyd's lips as he joined her through the gates of bliss.

"SHEENA!"

"AH! LLOYD!" From there Lloyd emptied everything he had right into the Sheena. As he rocked his hips against Sheena to ride out their intense and mind blowing orgasm. As their bodies tried to recuperate from their exercise of the heart, Lloyd collapsed face first into Sheena's bosom. A small giggle came from the heavily breathing Sheena as Lloyd looked up to see her with a blissful smile on her face while blushing furiously.

"That was amazing Sheena..." He whispered as Sheena softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I loved every minute of it Lloyd, I loved it because it was with you." She told him, kissing the top of his head.

"Heh, now I'm knackered." Sheena only smiled at him.

"Same, lets sleep this off and maybe we could do this again in the morning." Lloyd's face brightened like a child at Christmas. This caused Sheena to giggle lightly.

"Really?" Sheena nodded with a faint blush on her face.

"Yes really." Lloyd began to shift himself.

"Do you want me to move; I'm not too heavy am I?" Sheena shook her head before draping the quilt covers over them.

"Nah, you have a pair of pillows that are happy to have you there." Lloyd chuckled slightly.

"Night Sheena, I love you..." Sheena leaned down to kiss him before placing her arms over him.

"I love you too Lloyd." With that, the passion died down as both lovers dreamed their night away with the heavy smell of passion, lust, love and sex in the air.

**_I hope you enjoyed reading_**

**_-R.B. aXcess (Again this was inspired by Skywolf666's story Jealousy)_**


	2. Morning After

The Morning After...

Within the twilight darkness of Sheena's room, the dark haired ninja laid awake regardless of the strenuous act of love she had to perform the evening before. But even with that under her belt, her sleeping patterns didn't allow her to sleep all the way to the next morning. Unaware of what time it was, her only clue was the faint light from sunrise to figure out when in the morning it was. In his sleep, Lloyd moved over slightly so now he was sleeping at Sheena's side, snoring lightly, completely unaware of the summoner's lack of ability to sleep right now. Sheena looks down at the snoozing warrior and ran her hand lightly over his cheek, especially aware of the way he subconsciously nuzzled against her in her sleep. She gave a light smile as she kissed the top of his head, it caused Lloyd to turn slightly and place one arm over her chest.

"Your so cute Lloyd..." She told him even though he was unable to hear. She ran her hand through his hair again and past his neck. She gasped inwardly at what she was doing, slowly; she traced the outline of his build as his chest rose then fell with his even breathing. Her desire to feel him, to touch him, to love him was even apparent in his sleep. She couldn't stop the way her hands glided over the upper half of his body. Letting out an audible sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him close like a traditional plushie. In Lloyd's sleep he moved closer and snuggled his face into Sheena's well developed chest. After moving slightly she was now lying face to face with Lloyd and decided that she had enough of not being able to sleep.

'I might as well wake him, hate being alone like this in the dark.' As she thought of a way to wake him from his gentle and blissful sleep. Deciding to shift away slightly so she could get a better look at him, her thighs accidently brushed past he's previously burning arousal which did more of than enough of its share of work last night.

"...Sheena..." He lightly moaned out as he turned to grab her and snuggle next to her again, resetting their position. With another brush of the legs, Lloyd moaned aloud and increased the strength with how he was holding Sheena. Then it all clicked in her head.

'That's it!' Sheena then slowly slid down his body while placing kisses everywhere she could find. Taking extra care with the kisses along his jaw line and his chest, she could hear her ministrations having an effect on the Swordsman. Low gasps and moans from his lips but he still refused to wake up. Sheena looked up at him when she was level with his torso. It looks like she might have to start taking extreme measures. She then gently stroked him which instantly got him hard in her hands.

'...Wow...' She was incredibly fascinated now by the way he was aroused as man. With a million thoughts rushing through her head now, she was unaware that he has subconsciously moved himself closer to his face and now she was face to face with his arousal. Another quick stroke, another small moan from Lloyd's lips, she couldn't believe that one day she was about to what she was going to do, but with Lloyd all rational thinking went out of the window. Shaking her head slightly, she shook away any hesitation in her mind and gently placed a kiss on his tip. Her warm breath against him and the small contact made him buck his hips slightly; this threw Sheena off a little as the hesitation started to creep back in again.

'No, I will not back down now. I will do this...' With a stern look of concentration on her face, she steadied herself as she began to take him in her mouth. His taste to her brain was strangely intoxicating as she allowed herself to lick and taste him slowly. Not knowing what was driving her she then placed kisses around his base and whatever part of him she couldn't fit in her mouth; her hand was dealing with the rest. The groan from Lloyd's lips signified she was doing this right and when she took him in again, the amount of contact he was getting caused him to involuntary thrust forward almost causing Sheena to almost gag. Pulling away, she shook it off and took him in her mouth again but this time she placed a hand against his hips to stop him from thrusting forward without her knowing.

"Urgh...Sheena..." Lloyd's eyes fluttered open to see the room at first empty. This brought mild hesitation to his mind as he scanned the room for Sheena but then the feeling against his arousal hit his conscious form. Not entirely sure what was emulating the feeling he had last night, he hesitantly pulled up the covers enough to see what was causing it.

"Sh...Sheena...hmmm..." His moan hindered he's speech a little as Sheena continued her work on him. A few seconds later, Sheena noticed light coming through the bed covers as she looked up to see Lloyd's eyes on her carefully. He's expression was a little fidgety due to her actions; she only smiled sweetly up to him.

"Relax Lloyd and enjoy it..." She said before enveloping him in her warm and inviting mouth causing him to flop his head back against the pillow in pleasure. His mind couldn't compute how good it felt to have Sheena's mouth upon him the way she does. She was furiously rubbing whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth with her right hand and her left palm was placed against his hips firmly. As she alternated between sucking softly and bobbing her heads forwards and back, she could feel the sweat developing on Lloyd, meaning that he was getting close.

"Sheena...I'm gonna..." His voice died out as he tried as much as possible not to let go, but Sheena put even more effort in her actions (If were possible), like she wanted him to explode.

"Give me everything you have to offer..." She told him lightly after she took him out for a brief moment before enveloping him again. Her words must have had an effect on him because soon he groaned out loudly, announcing his climax to the room.

"...Sheena..." His breathless gasp warned Sheena of what was coming. Several bursts of his warmth flooded her mouth quicker than she anticipated. Forced to swallow some of it before it started to overflow through her lips, a few audible gulps were made before she continued to suck the life out of him. She rode out his orgasm by gently sucking and licking him clean until his arousal was suppressed. Savouring the taste as her Lloyd, she smiled thinking only she will be able to put him through that feeling. As she crawled up his body to give him a light kiss on the cheek, before settling down against his chest, she could hear the rapid thump of his heartbeat trying to regulate itself from coming from that high.

"Enjoy that?" Sheena asked innocently causing Lloyd to chuckle slightly trying to get his breath back.

"You think?" Lloyd replied earning a giggle from the ninja. Within a few moments Lloyd's breathing began to even out as he began to relax on the bed. Watching the sun start to rise through her window, she felt somewhat calm within herself especially now she has one of the things she has dreamed for, for many months, Lloyd.

"So Lloyd what...WOAH...hey!" As Sheena began to address her lover before he rolled over to straddle her. Before she could protest, he was raining kisses down her throat before letting his tongue slide up and down her neck.

"L...Lloyd, what are you doing?" Sheena heard him growl before calming her lips in powerful and demanding kiss. He's hands instantly became everywhere at once and all Sheena could do was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back with the same amount of force. As his tongue invaded her mouth, she moaned out into his, appreciating the feeling of her tongue on his. There was nothing romantic about this action; it was made of nothing but hot, steamy lust and desire. Lloyd pulled away to attack her neck again as she moved her head back against the pillows to give him more room to set alight.

"All I'm doing is returning the favour, you had your way with my already, now I'm having my way with you." He growled into her neck as he lowered down to take one of her peaks in his mouth while his hand dealt with the other.

"...Lloyd..." Sheena moaned out of the contact. She couldn't help it, every time his hands were on here; she just seems to shatter into a million pieces. She could feel Lloyd move from one breast to the other while his hands swapped round. She was completely unaware of Lloyd's right hand travelling down in to the junction between her legs as it began to probe the inside of her thighs. Her hands entwined themselves into Lloyd's chocolate hair as she started to tug the swordsman more and more into her chest.

"MARTEL!" She screamed as three of Lloyd's fingers invaded her entrance and ignoring the fact that she was still sore there from last night. Regardless, the sudden entry coupled with how fast this was going sent her senses into overdrive, completely negating the pain her heat was giving off. Arching her back, her entrance felt completely full with three of Lloyd's digits in there and the amount force he was giving off in his thrusts was rocking her head back and forth. Just as quickly Lloyd removed his fingers from her cavern and kissed Sheena as thoroughly as he could. All she could was whimper and moan lightly ts the treatment she was getting. This was truly just desserts for torturing him this morning.

"Sheena, I just can't keep my hands off you..." He gasped as his newly formed arousal brushed against her heat. Sheena looked at him with something close to amazement.

'How is he ready for another round already?' She couldn't comprehend this at all. If he was like this now, imagine what he could be like if they moved in together. Not like she could complain though, even if their relationship was based on a lot more than sex, she would be a fool to deny that what he makes her feel in the bed made her feel like she was in space. He truly rocked her world.

"Sheena, turn over." Sheena looked at him like he was crazy.

'Is that a command?' She looked in his eyes to only see a mischievous smirk placed on his lips. Whatever he was planning best be good, or Raine might have to pick up his remains in a vacuum machine.

"...Okay..." Sheena slowly turned over so her back was too him. She could the feel his arousal press against the underside of her cavern; she lightly pushes strands of hair out of her face before she felt Lloyd's tip against her.

"Ready?" He asked softly. Without turning to face him, she nodded quickly. With permission granted he pushed forward with all his might. Sheena let out a sudden yelp at her insides being expanded so quickly. Within a few moments, Lloyd had already picked up a rhythm to his thrusting and was packing more power than his fingers did before since his whole body was behind it. Sheena, completely dazed and perplexed couldn't tell what way was left or right since it was happening so fast and it felt so good. Her low moans and whimpers was the only communication she had. That alone was enough to make Lloyd go faster and harder.

'Lloyd, how do you do this to me?' Her peak was coming and her mind was starting to cloud over into nothingness. She couldn't think, speak or figure out where she was. All she knew is that her love of her life was turning her into a quivering, speechless, drooling mess by screwing her silly and she loved every second of it.

'If I wake up to this every morning from him in my life, I will die happy after a year.' She then felt her orgasm blindside her from absolutely nowhere. Her high pitch scream rang and bounced off the room's walls as her cavern expanded and contracted in a signal of bliss. The feeling was amplified by Lloyd's constant full force thrusting and by the way he was still going, he was nowhere near finished with the ninja he's making love too. Groaning at the sudden tightness of her heat Lloyd was thrown off rhythm slightly and made a few odd thrusts which made Sheena squeal and gasp out. After slowing down a bit Lloyd pulled out causing a response of confusion by Sheena or what was left of her anyway.

"Uhh...Lloyd what..." she was then lifted from her position and placed so she had her flushed behind in the air while her face was in the pillows. Her arms, still too tired from her climax couldn't support her weight. From behind, Lloyd penetrated her again and caught up to he's previous rhythm completely ignoring how tight she was after her orgasm. Not like it mattered to her anyway, she was enjoying this too much to care how dominating he was. Lloyd's hands snaked around from her hips to her chest to lift her slightly since she didn't have the strength on her own. Since now she was above the bed, Lloyd's thrusts caused her breasts to rock forward and back the same way her head was doing at the time. The whole thing made her feel like she was on a never ending rollercoaster of pleasure and bliss. In the corner of mind her mind, she then noticed that the bed was also rocking the same way her head and breasts were.

"Martel..." She whispered, completely losing control of her own body, she was on auto pilot now until Lloyd lifted her to the point where her back was resting against his chest. He then took a breast in once hand each and gently massage them both while kissing up and down her neck softly. The sensation was too much for her as her second orgasm rolled in and caused her to throw her head back against Lloyd's shoulder and call out again.

"LLOYD!" She screamed as her breathing became even more uneven than before, panting hard as her lower muscles convulsed to the point where it was almost painful and Lloyd was still going. Then right on cue, Lloyd growled into Sheena's shoulder as he finally climaxed.

"...Sheena..." he moaned as his fluids started to flow into the tired out ninja. Burst after burst of his warmth pumped into her as her constant bouncing from Lloyd's actions died down.

"Urgh, it's filling me. It's so warm. There is of much it." She called out as she burned through her last climax of the morning. Completely limp and shattered, Sheena turned to him and gave him a small loving kiss which he gladly accepted. Carefully, Lloyd pulled out of his tired lover, earning a hiss and a whimper from her before he settled her down on the bed. He legs still splayed wide open, body flushed, face blushed over and still murmuring sweet nothings to herself from that exhilarating experience.

"How do you feel Sheena?" Lloyd asked with a small smile on his face as he set himself next to her. Still breathing roughly, she turned to him, beautiful in a way that she had her hair stick to her face from the sweat formed by their escapades. A faint smile on her face as she tiredly took one of his hands in hers, she spoke.

"I feel like a bouncy rubber ball injected with warm thick water." Lloyd's Face turned into a full blown smirk from her answer. She just decided to shake her head and smile back at him.

"I can feel your essence flow out of me; it's going down my legs." She pointed out randomly while staring up into the sealing. Lloyd chuckled lightly.

"Nice to know." Sheena just turned to smirk at him. Before concentrating on getting her breath back again.

"Could you pull me towards you please? I'm too tired to move." She requested after lying stationary for a few moments.

"Sure" Lloyd pulled Sheena over to him so she was resting her head against his chest and she had one arm across his torso. She gently relaxed to the sound of his heartbeat was like the perfect lullaby to her brain.

"Looks like the sun is out..." Sheena looked towards the window to see that Lloyd was right. Pushing it from her mind, she snuggled closer against him taking in the smell of him and the atmosphere around them. It smelled like them, their love, their lust and their desire for each other. Something that she will truly cherish until the end of time.

"Forget about the sun Lloyd, the morning, no; the world can wait until we get up..." With that, the two heroes entwined with each other in body and soul drifted off to a very blissful snooze.

* * *

**Skywolf666: **Thanks for the awesome review, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last.

**_Thank you for reading everyone._**

**_R.B. aXcess_**


	3. Preperations

This is how it is

Preparation

As the two woke up somewhat mid-morning, Lloyd heard the creaks between his bones as he stretched himself across the bed as Sheen squeaked in surprise as she was forced to roll over on to her front coming face to face with Lloyd. With both of them blushing heavily as the thoughts of the previous nights flowed through them both and the shock of the silently commitment they made to each other made the air thick with anticipation. With that Lloyd was the first to speak.

"Err, you ok there Sheena?" Giving herself a second to look around before looking back at him, her blush deepened as she say which in turn made her straddle him with full awareness that they were both naked, with the heavy scent of love making and passion in the air. Moving his hands to her hips, Sheena let out an involuntary shudder as some of the heat from last night returned to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok Lloyd. Just a little weary from what we've done, that's all." Her thighs struggled to keep her up right as she leaned forward and braced herself with her hands against his chest. But once again, the movement and a shuffle drew out a moan from the couple. Knowing what would happen if this kept up, Sheena rolled off him completely to the other side of the bed. Lloyd turning to the side just as Sheena's bottom came into view as she attempt to stand up. Almost falling as she internally gave the responsibility to her legs to keep her upright, she put her weight against the wall then huffed in annoyance as a chuckle left Lloyd's mouth.

"You sure you're ok?" Lloyd asked with a hint of humour in his voice. Sheena turned to him in a slightly aggravated with a small scowl on her face.

"See what you've done to me Lloyd!" She half shouted as he started to laugh more openly. Lloyd leisurely got up and stretched his arms out.

"Did tire you out a little too much?" He mocked which caused Sheena to scoff at him again.

"How do you expect me to take a shower now?" Lloyd walked around the bed to inspect his partner. Sheena blushed over and turned her head to the side in embarrassment of being looked over

"I can take you in there and we can take one together?" He asked innocently. Sheena's face instantly shot up causing her hair to flail up and cover her face.

"Oh no, that is not going to happen. No way in- HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" Sheena's dismissal of the subject was completely ignored as he picked her up like a bride being taken through the threshold, which in their case just happened to be the bathroom of their room.

-Inside the bathroom-

Deciding against putting hope into Sheena's legs for about 15 minutes, the two decided to have a relaxing bath as a way to unknot the muscles of their bodies from there escapades. As they say in the hot water with Lloyd sitting by the side as a dreamy Sheena lying down by him with her head resting on his toned chest. Sighing softly at the relaxation, the ninja lightly flexed the muscles in her legs underwater.

"Ah, much better..." She exclaimed as she sunk even deeper into the water. Lloyd casually stroked her hair as she mewed softly at the attention she was getting. As the seconds passed slowly, the cogs in Lloyd's brain began to turn slowly trying to find a way of telling Sheena what she looked like at the moment. Eventually picking one that seemed right to him (and to his instincts) he gathered Sheena in his arms causing her to whimper slightly from the friction.

"You know Sheena, I don't know if it's me or what not, but you look even more beautiful in the water than you normally do." With that, a small smirk appeared on her face as her eyes peered open slowly.

"Thank Lloyd..." She said lightly as she began to lift herself from him. Lloyd's eyes flashed from confusion to worry as she shifted making it seem like she was getting out of the bath. As she did that, she got to the other side of the bath, leaning over the edge as all the blood in her body rushed to her face as she tried to put on the most seductive voice she could muster, saying that she wasn't an expert.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked worried. His expression was a little confused at first but when he saw Sheena lean of a little further while lifting her behind slightly giving it a small wiggle he found it strangely inviting. Noticing she caught his attention she looked over her shoulder with a sly smile.

"Come and get it Lloyd..." She spoke huskily as Lloyd waded through the steamy water. As he got to her, his brain switched to auto-pilot as his solid hands slid up her body causing her to cry out slightly. Sheena sat up enough to have his arms snake around her and to gently take her breasts in his hands. With a soft and light squeeze she groans at his actions she clasped her hands over his, trying to bring them closer. With a small whimper coming from her soft lips she felt her hips being grinded against by his as she tried to react back pushing her behind back at him.

"I can't get enough of you Sheena..." He purred as his right hand left her breast as it snaked down her body leaving a trail of fire to her senses. She moaned delicately at the treatment as his hands when past her hips and softly cupped her bum as he scanned it with his hands giving it the of squeeze causing Sheena so squeak slightly at the feeling.

"L...Lloyd..." Her voice was the force that made the spark within his chest swell and pulse. The spark's only way of communicating was through his actions that he was delivering. Sheena was in dreamland as his heavenly caresses and touches were working their magic on her body and soul. The heat in her body breathes as it was bursting to get out. She was quickly snapped out of her he thoughts as two of Lloyd's fingers invaded her passage and lightly pumped themselves in and out on their own accord.

"Ah, ah, Lloyd..." She called out as the bathroom walls echoed her cries of indulgence. Lloyd tilting his head with a smirk in a sign of smugness, he twisted his fingers and added a third to just push her in the valley of bliss a little more. She moaned and shuddered as the contact of the third came to push between her folds. Shivering heavily at the digits moving in and out of her as Lloyd leaned forward causing his fingers to go even deeper.

"You're so warm Sheena..." He exclaimed as he rained kissed to the back of her neck. Her sudden gasp left her as his thumb glided and passed over her clit in torture. She couldn't control her body as his fingers worked against her and with that her resolve broke. With a shriek, an arch and a muscle tense she came. Her hips thrusting back in hormonal rampage. She cried out as her hips slammed backwards in order to try to get as much of her orgasm as she could. A small groan of exhaustion came from her as she whirled down from her natural hi and with that, Lloyd's fingers unceremoniously left her folds as he placed them in his mouth taking a taste of her passion.

"Sweet as I thought it would be..." He said as he smiled giddily at his own revelation. Sheena only giggled through her haze of passion as she leant back into sitting position shuffling right on to Lloyd's currently active arousal.

"Err..."

"Oh..." Sheena only realised that all that he did to her was only with his hands. Sighing softly she turned around kissed him fully making it their first kiss of the morning. Groaning into her embrace, he felt the ninja's hand search under the water and reach for him and gave him a languid stroke.

"Sh...Sheena..." He moaned softly as smirked as she came up with an idea.

"Oh Lloyd..." She cooed as she looked at the wall that wasn't too far from the bath. Still stroking him, she stood up and with a slight tug on his arm he also got up and followed her like puppy. As she backed into the ceramic tiles, still holding him in her hand she pulled him towards her as his weight eclipsed hers. "...Take me here..." She murmured in his ear as Lloyd's first reaction was to turn towards her face and kiss her. After a small meeting of lips they quickly broke for air as they quickly readjusted themselves. Lloyd scooping her up as she swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist. With a quick shuffle and lift Lloyd easily thrust home.

"Sheena..."

"Lloyd..." They gasped as the brown haired swords man set a steady rhythm and started pumping into her. Through the cries of appreciation, she looked to the opposite wall to see a reflection in the vanity of Lloyd making love to her with her features highlighted in red as the blush consumed her body. The sight of her being loved aroused her further as her hips tried their best to thrust back even in a position where he was in complete control.

"Beautiful..." He groaned as he continued to let himself go as he kicked up the speed. Sheena's hands left the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck for stability as she leaned forward trying to bring him closer and deeper which only resulted in his arousal brushing up against her clit on the upstroke.

"Martel!" She called as his thrusts hit that magic spot as she tumbled down the hill over her passion, easily exploding as her face twisted as she climaxed as her gaze with their reflection was cut off clean.

"Sheena...I can't hold on..." He begged as he felt her passage get tighter as the grip on Sheena's behind suddenly became as hard as steel. With an almighty groan he emptied himself into her while his thrusts spiked then suddenly slowed. Feeling the foreign body liquid, a light whimper came from the ninja as she relaxed against his chest completely spent. The swordsman fared no better as he also leaned against her and slowly slid down the wall. As the couple landed in a heap on the bathroom floor, they both chuckled at their predicament.

"Heh, clean up on aisle three?" Sheena joked. Lloyd just gave a soft laugh before gathering her in his arms.

"Now and forever?" With that Sheena nodded before kissing his neck with an incredibly happy smile on her face.

"Yes indeed"


End file.
